24fandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Hadley
}} Special Agent Thomas Hadley was an FBI agent who was tasked with finding and arresting Jack Bauer. He was also close friends with Jason Pillar and fought beside him in the Gulf War when he was in the Marines. Agent Hadley arrived at the Jacob K. Javtis building in New York shortly after his superior officer called him in. After greeting Mike Dwyer, Hadley had a meeting with Rod O'Leary, who informed him about the situation with Bauer and broke the news about Pillar's death. Upon receiving his orders, Hadley held a conference with agents Markinson, Dell, and Kilner. Dell and Markinson had no problem obeying Hadley's orders, but Kilner spoke against him, pointing out that Bauer wasn't a criminal at all. After the meeting ended, Hadley confronted Kilner and asked if he would have any problems finding Bauer, before he ordered him to check out Hotel Chelsea with the Evidence Response Team. Sometime later, Kilner spotted Bauer and informed Hadley about it, who then ordered a tactical team to the location so they could kill him. Bauer escaped and took Kilner hostage in an SUV, and Hadley tried to run Bauer's vehicle off the road by shooting at the SUV with an M4. Hadley chased Bauer through an office building and cornered him on the roof, only for Bauer to escape in a Bell 206 Long Ranger helicopter. Hadley and his team questioned several employees within the office building before Hadley got into an argument with Kilner again, furious that he didn't try to stop Bauer when he was held hostage. Before the argument could escalate, Agent Dell interrupted them and said she found a lead on Bauer near Greensburg. The agents later got on a plane and landed at the nearest airstrip by the city. After landing, the agents met Sheriff Bray and Deputy Roe, and Hadley briefly told Bray that his deputies needed to exercise utmost caution during their search for Bauer. During their investigation, the agents visited a diner Bauer and another man, Chase Edmunds, ate at, and got a statement from some of the witnesses. Hadley later interrogated Frank and Josh, who told them about "Charlie Williams" and that the fugitives were driving in a Chrysler 300. He then ordered Sheriff Bray to arrest both men before resuming his search. As Hadley continued to discuss with his team about Edmunds and Bauer, the team found out that Mike Roker and his wife were both murdered, presumably by Edmunds. Moments later, Hadley received a call from Dwyer and O'Leary, who both chastised him for contacting Sal Jacobs behind their backs. O'Leary threatened to find Bauer and soon, or else he'd be out of a job. The agents eventually discovered Edmunds' true identity, and Kilner continued to antagonize Hadley and challenged all of his orders. Hadley was contacted by Jacobs again, and he told him that a wire tap his agency had on the Night Rangers Motorcycle Club suddenly went haywire and caught a photo message depicting Bauer's face. Hadley gathered more information about the bikers and their leader, Benjamin Rydell, and called Rydell personally. He struck a deal with the biker, telling him he'd offer Rydell anything he wanted in exchange for Bauer and Edmunds. Hadley later forced the pilot and co-pilot of their plane to make an emergency landing in Deadline, and the FBI agents were welcomed by Fang. He ordered Kilner and Markinson to follow the bikers before telling them to stay behind when Hadley met Rydell in person. Rydell accused Hadley of burning down his meth operation at Fort Blake, but Hadley reassured Rydell that it was all Bauer's fault. Blinded by his need to find Bauer, Hadley stood by and watched as Rydell threatened to kill Laurel Tenn to smoke Bauer out of hiding. He killed Edmunds instead, and when Kilner called out Hadley for doing nothing to help, Hadley coldly told him that Edmunds was a murder suspect killed in self-defense. Rydell's plan to draw Bauer towards him succeeded, but Bauer managed to kill Rydell and his bikers first. After the shootout ended, Hadley confronted Bauer, demanding to know if he murdered Pillar. Even though Bauer denied having anything to do with Pillar's death, Hadley still kept his gun aimed at him, ready to kill him. Before he could, Kilner drew his weapon on Hadley, seconds before Bauer was shot and presumably killed by Mandy. Kilner handcuffed Hadley moments later and took him into custody. Hadley was taken to an off-site facility and interrogated by two CIA agents. The agents repeatedly asked Hadley if he knew anything about Bauer's whereabouts or about a team of Russian agents who were recently killed and found at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Hadley repeatedly demanded that the agents tell them who they were, but they never revealed their identities. Once the agents realized that Hadley knew nothing about Bauer faking his death, they stopped the interrogation and returned him to the bureau so he could be arrested. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Deadline characters Category:Deadline antagonists Category:FBI personnel Category:Living characters Category:Retired U.S. military personnel